Vescivar
Vescivar was a "fixed" Matoran of Karda Nui, he's best friends with Zystetus and is able to stay cool unlike his team members when in fatal situations. A reason why they are still all alive. Vescivar at one time worked in the mines with Zystetus of Ores Nui and became the mutated Toa Of Stone. Due to the hastily made toa stones the Great Being Miniwera supplied turning thoughs who came in contact with another species to become a cross-specie. History Like many Toa, Vescivar was a matoran. And like many matoran, he aided in the creation of the Mata Nui robot. There was a time where he injured himself while playing Kolhii resulting in him being sent to Karzahni to be repaired. Karzahni was not an expert in repair resulting in a down-graded form of Vescivar. More popularly known as being a 'fixed' matoran. During his time on Karda Nui he formed a close bond with another matoran named Zystetus, and during the time of the Piraka, Vescivar became quite collected and helped rally 'fixed' matorans in fighting the Piraka, he was caught and was forced to work more vigorous at the volcano. Influencing Zystetus to hardly trust anyone when the Piraka not only lied about being toa, but also made his best friend work near death. He later migrated together with Zystetus and the other Matoran to Spherus Magna. Zystetus and Vescivar both found work a couple hundred years later at Ores Nui. They both became miners, although Zystetus disliked the work, Vescivar actually enjoyed, understanding the work is for a greater cause, unlike with the Piraka encounter. Vorox Mutation Vescivar notices that his friend Zystetus was absent for a day a work, worried he decided to visit his house to see if he was there, nothing. As night approached, Vescivar went towards the outreaches of the village in search for him, there a Vorox blocked his way. It was not a nice thought to be bathed in Vorox saliva as the degenerate creature was about to puncture him, in mere seconds he was saved by an Iron Tribe Glatorian named Nonipar. Strangly, he only parried the creature untill he finally mustered enough strength to signal a strange sound that sent the Vorox running. Nonipar told Vescivar to return to the village, for it was too dangerous for an unarmed Matoran to be out here. Especially one who most likely doesn't have any combat experience. Vescivar hesistated knowing he may not find his friend today. As he returned he headed straight towards to the Ores Nui mines, they were closing down for the night as he snuck in there with help from a Ta-Matoran named Mantle. Mantle wanted in to fight some of the dangerous Rahi to prove he was guard material for the village. As they entered the mine and were about to part ways to do their own business, they saw Zystetus as he came knocking into them, and a wall. Which opened up into a large space that seemed to have no entrance except the hole they made. Zystetus was warning them about some huge green-red creature that were kidnapping Matorans. Mantle was ignoring him as he looked, fascinated at 5 crystal-like minerals. There were 6 holes that fit the stones perfectly. Entranced, Mantle picked up a stone only to find that it started to glow red, along with a brown one and a black one. Almost instantly the three of them transformed into toa, with Vescivar's shovel becoming larger in scale. Along with a sword mantle held, and a broken pickaxe Zystetus had. There was a problem though, Vescivar seemed to have turned half-vorox upon his transformation. It won't be until a Great Being possesses Zystetus that he tell Vescivar and later Lweku, that the things were hastily made, resulting in any other DNA they had come in contact with would become part of their genetic code. Investigation of the Disappearing Matoran Personality and Traits Vescivar, like many other matoran, tends to do his jobs for the sake of the future, rarely ever worrying for himself. Although he became extremely worried for himself when he turned into a half-toa, half-vorox he later became accustom to the change. Unlike the majority of his group, he tends to want to end things peacefully and always worries for the safety of his brothers and sister. Vescivar also is the master at rallying allies to a joint cause as he had done before on Voya Nui. Vescivar is the most nimble of his team and as he contains the power of three vorox, he's also able to see any shifts in sandy areas to notify if anything has been in the area before them. Wield the Mask, Enturna which is able to activate any dormate machinary, from a lock to a giant laser beam. It can turn enemies, weapons against them from the power of the mask. Although, the Mask will not work if the machine is broken or dismantled. Appearances * Foreboding Excavations Trivia * Although Vescivar is not Jaggedthorn's first Vorox MOC, it is quite unique, (although it didn't have four arms like his first). With it's three stingers, with two small ones also able to act as shoulder pieces, the use of tan shield pieces as armor legs, and a very magnificiant shovel. It's safe to say he's unique. * Vescivar is Jaggedthorn's first moc that ever used a lego system piece. (For the shovel) Category:Vorox Category:Toa of Stone